whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mikehughes25
Welcome to the White Wolf Wiki! Hi, and welcome to ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database, most recently to File:603834 448581011831027 769002460 n.jpg. Thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of WWWiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on WWWiki. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * How to write a great article is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to leave a message on my talk page, or to post them in our community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to WWWiki! -- IanWatson (talk) 06:29, December 27, 2018 (UTC) Welcome to the White Wolf Wiki! Hi, and welcome to ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database, most recently to User blog:Mikehughes25/Spirituality and It's Crisis.. Thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of WWWiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on WWWiki. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * How to write a great article is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to leave a message on my talk page, or to post them in our community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to WWWiki! -- IanWatson (talk) 06:38, December 27, 2018 (UTC) SensibleCenobite (talk) 04:30, February 18, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenbotieSensibleCenobite (talk) 04:30, February 18, 2019 (UTC) I would love to get the blog "Spiritutuality and it's crisis" beefed up. Are you still around? SensibleCenobite (talk) 09:20, April 6, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 09:20, April 6, 2019 (UTC) Just wanted to say hello directly this time. I like your blog post "Spirituality and It's Crisis" and I bet we could get a lot of participation from the Chantry if we got some interesting sub topics going. Thanks for your time!